


The Fourth of July

by spacedragon4986



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Short One Shot, Thomas is Scared, its the fourth of july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedragon4986/pseuds/spacedragon4986
Summary: It's the fourth of July and Newt is staying with Thomas and his family over the summer. Thomas is dragging Newt to the park to watch the fireworks and things get a little cozy for the pair





	The Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my first ever completed short story. 
> 
> I've never written a fan fic before and I'm hoping its good. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I love you all <33

They were going to be late. Thomas had been telling Newt he wanted to leave to walk to the park by 9:15 because the fireworks were set to start at 9:30. Well now it was 9:23 and Newt still wasn’t ready. He had just gotten out of the shower from the sound of it. 

“Newt, come on, we’re going to be late!” Thomas called, making his way up the stairs to the bathroom to nag Newt into action. He pounded on the door, “Newt, hurry up.”

Newt opened the door, toothbrush in his mouth and a towel around his waist. 

It felt like Thomas’s heart was in his throat. Why did Newt do things like this? Thomas went wide eyed at the sight before him, he saw Newt’s pale skin everywhere. There was so much of it. He was tall and lean with the perfect amount of muscle. Thomas’s eyes zeroed in on his stomach, watching the muscles shift as Newt turned away and reached for his toothbrush sitting on the counter. Thomas forced his eyes upward, his cheeks blazing, to meet Newt’s eyes in the mirror. 

“Calm down, Tommy. I’m almost done,” Newt said around his toothbrush. He pulled it out and leaned down to spit in the sink, before giving Thomas a smile in the mirror. Thomas couldn’t help but stare at his back while the muscles moved. This was a test Thomas wished he didn’t have to pass. But pass he would

“Okay, well, move a little faster,” Thomas chidded, smiling back. “I’m going to go sit in your room while I wait.”

Technically this was Thomas’s house and Newt was staying for the summer since his parents lived in England and couldn’t afford a plane ticket to fly him back and forth over the summer, but Newt still had his own room. Thomas sat down on the bed, fiddling with his jacket zipper looking around at what Newt had done with the spare room. Previously he’d said he felt awkward adding his own things, but he clearly didn’t have one now. Clothes were everywhere and books were strewn about. There were some small trinkets on the bookshelf, small things Thomas had given him in the year that they’d known each other. A year for Thomas to fall mega hard for Newt. 

Thomas checked his watch. 9:26. They were going to be late. They were going to miss the start of the fireworks. 

“Newt!”

“Yeah?” Newt hollered back before appearing in the doorway, fully dressed. His hair was damp and clearly hastily towel dried. It was still sticking to his forehead in places. 

“Are you ready to go?” 

“I just need to put my shoes on.”

Thomas stood up and scooched past Newt to exist the room, and hopefully prompt him to look faster. He checked his watch again. Still 9:26. Maybe they could be at the park in time. Nope. 9:27. Thomas sighed. He hated being late. The best part of watching fireworks were actually watching the fireworks. Newt was shuffling around under the bed, evidently looking for the other shoe. The left one was on already. 

“Hey, do you see my other van, Tommy?” Newt asked, still peering under the bed.

Thomas looked around, “Yeah it’s right here.” Thomas picked up the shoe and tossed at Newt, hitting him in the butt with it. 

“Oh, I’m dumb.”

Thomas laughed. “You’re lucky your cute then.”

They did this flirting thing on and off. Either one of them could initiate and Thomas could never tell if Newt was joking or not. His eyes always look serious but his mouth would be laughing. Newt was so confusing.

Newt pulled the shoe on and stood up. Thomas grabbed his hand, pulling him down the stairs. “Lets go!” The contact with Newt left him very, very aware of every point of his body touching him. Thomas probably held on for too long, but he couldn’t bring himself to let go. He wanted to be close to him. Feel the warmth of his body next to his. 

They made their way out of the house, chairs and blankets be damned. It was way too close to start time to worry about trivial things like that. Thomas pulled the door shut and locked it with his keys. The air was cool, but not too cold. He was glad for his coat and long sleeve shirt. 

Newt was already down the driveway. “Hurry up Tommy, we’re going to be late,” he said, mimicking Thomas’s earlier whining tone. Thomas huffed a laugh and jogged down the driveway to meet him. He pushed a shoulder into Newt’s upper arm. He couldn’t quite reach his shoulder being about three inches shorter. They turned and walked the path to the park. It was very dark out. The only light was the street lamps of the neighborhood. Perfect for fireworks. 

“What do you like so much about the fourth of july anyway?” Newt asked out loud, his accent reminding Thomas that Newt wasn’t an American despite them both going to the same university. 

“I don’t know, I guess I just think the fireworks are pretty.”

“Look the parks right there! We haven’t missed them yet. I told you we wouldn’t be late,” Newt said, bumping into Thomas, causing him to stumble. “Rude.” They both laughed. 

Thomas checked his watch. It was 9:35. They were not going to be starting right on time, he supposed.

Newt grabbed Thomas’s watch to see the time. “9:35? They haven’t even started yet, we didn’t have to rush.” 

“Yes we did. Come on, let's sit in the very middle of the lawn.” 

Thomas had been watching these fireworks for years. This was the best spot in his mind to see them. There weren’t any trees, the sounds weren’t too loud and no one new about it, or if they did, they weren’t here to see them. 

Thomas found the best spot in the grass and sat down. He grabbed Newt’s hand and pulled him down too. Thomas laid back while Newt stayed sitting up. Newt rubbed his bare arms, Thomas could see the goose bumps on them. Newt forgot a jacket, all he was wearing was a simple white tee and black skinny jeans. That was definitely not warm enough for a Maine night, even if it was July. There was even a small breeze. 

“Are you cold?” Thomas asked Newt. 

“A little. I didn’t have time to grab my jacket.”

“Do you want mine?” Thomas asked, already shucking the jacket off. He wrapped it around Newt’s broad shoulders, glad that the jacket was a little large on Thomas. “The sleeves might be a little short though.” 

Newt looked at Thomas gratefully, already stuffing his hands through the sleeves. “If you're sure,” making it very clear that Thomas was not getting the jacket back until they were safely back in the house. Thomas laid back down, adjusting his hands underneath his head for comfort. He looked at Newt’s back in the dark. His shoulders pulled on the material, making them look even wider. Thomas’s gaze wandered up to Newt’s blond hair. It was blowing in the breeze and looked so soft. It was already dry and fairly tangled. Thomas really wanted to do nothing more than reach up and run his fingers through it. 

Thomas’s thigh was pushed up against Newt’s and the shared body heat was keeping him warm. Newt lay back on the grass right next to Thomas. Now they were pressed against each other completely. Shoulder to ankle. Newt placed his left ankle over Thomas’s left one and tapped the shoe of Thomas’s foot with his. Thomas looked over at Newt. Their faces were so close. Newt’s blond hair was tangled and Thomas still had the urge to fix it. To touch it. To touch Newt. 

Thomas shook himself, reminding himself that Newt was just his best friend, nothing more. So why couldn’t he shake these feelings? Usually when he was able to convince himself that someone wasn’t interested in him, Thomas moved on quickly. But there was a small part of Thomas that continued to hope. Newt did treat him differently from their other friends after all, but Thomas just chalked that up to them being best friends. 

Newt must have interpreted Thomas’s shake as him being cold as well and pulled Thomas closer to him. Thomas’s breath caught in his throat. He was so close to Newt. 

“Are you cold as well?” Newt asked. 

“Kind of.” 

Newt managed to pull Thomas even closer and Thomas thought his heart was going to stop. He could feel Newt’s heart beating and could feel his breath on his nose. This was exactly where Thomas was supposed to be.

Thomas took a deep breath and smelled Newt’s aftershave. He glanced up and yup, not a hair on his face. Newt tended to grow a small wispy mustache he shaved off once a week. Newt smelled so nice, so Thomas took a deep breath, just to breathe him in. 

Bang!

The fireworks had started. The first burst of color appeared in the sky. It was a pretty golden color and the sparkles fell to the ground. Three more of various colors quickly followed. Thomas felt Newt’s breath catch. “They’re pretty aren’t they?” 

“Yeah, they are. You weren’t kidding.”

Thomas smiled to himself. This was the best fourth of july ever. He was so warm and comfortable pressed up next to Newt. If only he knew if Newt felt the same way. He’d always been too scared to say something. Maybe now would be the best time. 

The pair continued to watch the fireworks in silence, besides the occasional gasp at a particularly pretty one. The whole sky looked like it was lit up and whenever Thomas looked up at Newt’s amazed face, the lights illuminated it. He could see his long lashes and his hair all blown around.

What would he even say? ‘Newt, I think I’m in love with you?’ That was way, way to direct. But it was pressing on him constantly. He needed to be rejected so he could move on. 

“Newt,” Thomas said softly, “I’ve got to say something.”

“Yeah, go ahead,” he responded, still watching the fireworks.

Thomas reached up and fiddled with one of the zippers on the jacket. God this was a terrible idea. But he had to follow through. 

“Um, nevermind,” Thomas said instead, going back to looking at the sky.

“No what is it?” Newt insisted. He wasn’t going to let this drop now was he? 

“I, I, uh, I think I’m in love with you?” Thomas stumbled out. 

Newt sad straight up, and ran a hand through his hair. Thomas shut his eyes, remaining flat on his back. This was a terrible decision. Newt did not feel the same way. Ugh. He was going to lose his best friend now. 

“Are you sure?” Newt let out. He sounded almost breathless. Thomas opened his eyes. Newt was looking down at him, his mouth slightly open, and an almost hopeful look on his face. 

“Yes.”

Newt leaned down, and down, and down. 

Their faces were so close. Thomas could see his lashes and the dark, dark brown eyes under them. Thomas shut his eyes and felt a light press of lips against his own. His body felt like the fireworks popping off in the sky. This was so right. 

Before Thomas could reciprocate, Newt pulled away, and Thomas opened his eyes. Newt looked so anxious. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for forever,” Newt said.

“I’ve been waiting for forever.” 

Thomas reached up and pulled Newt close again, his fingers tangling up in the soft, blond hair he was dying to touch. Their lips moved together softly, gently, neither of them were in a rush. Thomas had never kissed a boy before, and he realized he quite liked it. At least with Newt he liked it. 

They both pulled away and smiled at each other before Newt leaned down and placed another kiss on Thomas’s lips.


End file.
